The REAL Rules of Marching Band
by Himizu and Kurotamashii
Summary: The band director always gives out a handbook with all the rules, but sometimes you have to read between the lines. NEW Explanations of Bandisms. Sorry if it's hard to read... Read and Review! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. The REAL Rules of Marching Band

b A/N--- Yes, I have experienced ALL these things. ALL these rules HAVE been broken by me, or some other member of my band at some time. Enjoy/b brbrbr 1- Band members can't make fun of flutes for being prisses.  
br 2- Even if they are.  
br3- Which they usually aren't.  
br 4- You may not jump down non band member's throughts for making fun of you from the movie, "Band Camp.  
br 5- You may not attack the guys in the band with glitter hairspray.  
br 6- You must dance like the bunch of spazzes you are to the Temptation's 'My Girl', Michael Jackson's 'Thriller', and 'Chain Hang Low.  
br 7- You may not stuff bags of cotton candy in your uniform while marching, even if you had no where else to put it.  
br 8- Same with your sheko.  
br 9- Or anything else, for that matter.  
br 10- You may not steal the brass member's polish, just to make them freak out.  
br 11- You MUST wear your pajamas to morning practices.  
br 12- You may not make fun of the announcer, even if he sounds like he's high.  
br 13- NO MAKING OUT ON THE BAND BUS!  
br 14- Unless the director can't see you.  
br 15- Don't dress as your meanest instructor with Devil horns on Halloween.  
br 16- DO NOT give the flutes or saxophones any type of energy drink before football games.  
br 17- Especially the flutes.  
br 18- If techno music starts playing while you are at attention at a game, you must resist the urge to dance.  
br 19- Even if you're bored out of your mind.  
br 20- Do not run into random stores/ rest stops/ resteraunts in uniform.  
br 21- Do not have a candy fight.  
br 22- Do not wear a cow hat everywhere you go. (OK, maybe that's just me)  
br 23- Do not let the trumpets steal the flutes and try to play them.  
br 24- All band members MUST see Rent, Wicked, and Band Camp.  
br 25- Do not give the seniors a bag of potatos, a hedgehog dog toy, an army officer's whistle, or a can of glitter hairspray. br 26- Do not make fun of band members (We shall call this one Charlie.), by saying that the drumline trophie is "Biggah than CHAHLIE"  
br 27- While on the band bus, do not yell, "Run for your life!!!" to passing joggers.  
br 28- While on the band bus, do not yell "FORE!" at passing golfers. It causes them to miss.  
br 29- Do not sing when you forget the notes. You'd be surprised how many people will notice.  
br 30- Do not yell at the youngest flute when she can't play the sixteenth note run with accidentals.  
br b PLEASE!!! It's not FAIR!!!/b br 31- Do not yell out in the middle of Language Arts class that your band director is too much of a hilbilly to have a real chromatic tuner.  
br 32- Do not wear your shiny marching shoes to school just to bug people.  
br 33- If your band's self appointed mascot is a stuffed monkey named Joey, do not kidnap said monkey for long periods of time.  
br 34- For your own safety, if some one offers you pizza, do NOT eat it all before the low brass and trumpets get any.  
br 35- Do not hang a banner on the school bus that says " High School Band Rocks the Field"  
br 36- NEVER let colorguard get their hands on paint or hair dye.  
br 37- Before Friday night games, be in the band room by call time. br 38- Do not get hideously off step just to bug your instructor.  
br b AND THE BIGGEST RULE OF MARCHING BAND IS:/b WHAT HAPPENS IN BAND STAYS IN BAND!!!!!! 


	2. Bandisms

What is Band?

It's attacking all the guys with glitter hairspray.

It's the woodwinds sleepover in which you stay up until 5 am, only to wake up at 7 for practice.

It's for hearing a La Chucharacha ringtone nonstop.

It's for an annoying saxophone playing it over and over just to bug you.

It's for seeing how many people you can cram into a size 56 uniform. (The answer is 4, by the way.)

It's for cramming 5 flutes, 2 clarinets, and 4 saxes, along with 11 stands into a 5 foot by 6 foot hallway.

It's for evil instructors.

It's for going to dinner before games...

And buying the kid's meal, just because you're the only person in band that is still allowed to have it.

It's for putting fake names on the name sheet on the bus, just to confuse the chaperone.

It's Starbursts.

It's for launching your foot joint of your flute into the mud.

It's for crying when you find out that that broke it.

It's for getting close to tears during every band class that your poor flute is in the shop.

It's for arguments with the cross country team about whether or not band is a sport.

It's for making fun of the announcers.

It's for playing "Laffy Taffy" during games, when you really aren't allowed to.

It's for nicknames.

It's for paper plate awards.

It's for cow hats.

And getting locked in a closet with you 2 best friends.

Then having your band director find you there an hour later, after practice.

It's for monkeys named Joey.

And giraffes named Rufus.

It's for wearing your pajamas to early practices.

And giving the flutes energy drinks.

It's for setting off the school's fire alarm system.

And their security alarm.

And marching with the high school when you're still in 7th grade. (GO ME!!!)

It's for driving your non- band friends nuts with nonstop band talk.

It's for faking during your solo.

It's for dancing to 'My Girl', 'Thriller', 'Chain Hang Low', and 'White and Nerdy'.

It's hugging competitions.

It's tripping over every rock.

It's for making weekly petitions to get a real practice field.

And not getting one after 3 years of that.

It's dancing to the percussion cadance.

It's for the adrenaline you feel while going through a run- through.

It's straightening all the guys' hair.

It's finding out that the boy that dresses up as Snoopy for a prop is older than you.

Even though you thought he was 7.

It's the guy who always wears his ROTC uniform to games.

It's winning Silver Grand Champions after your first competition EVER.

It's listening to ICP in you friend's car.

It's the Acropolis.

It's Taco Bell giving you $20.

It's Market Square Deli.

It's being accused of shoplifting at K Mart.

It's for finding out that someone barfed in your hat.

It's ,"Hurry up, you little lima bean."

It's wearing shorts, a tshirt, and Crocs in the snow.

It's being lost in the middle of the country.

It's being stranded inside a school with your band director.

It's having friends for once.

It's for being upset because since you're in middle school, you don't get to go to pep rallys.

It's for playing the Alma Mater in the freezing cold 50 million times.

It's for fidgeting with a banner in the stadium and making it fall on the football team.

It's for chasing away a bunch of drunk guys.

It's for a cell phone ALWAYS ringing while you're at attention.

It's being the youngest.

It's always being the last peoson to get on the bus.

It's for thinking that when the emo drummer was talking about tool, he meant hammers and things.

It's for tormenting the cheerleaders at games.

It's dancing to techno while you SHOULD be at attention.

It's power walking everywhere.

It's wearing your Dinkles everywhere you go.

It's for slamming into a backdrop.

It's for half of the band leaving before placements were announced for the first competition, and finding out you won Grand Champions, and calling one of your friends and screaming, "WE DID IT!!!!!! WE WON!!!!!!"

It's for losing your uniform.

It's for the evil gauntlets.

It's for the lucky brass players, because they get fingers on their gloves.

It's for giving your toughest senior an army officer's whistle as a going away present.

It's for band shout outs, especially the one that called someone a 'sack of potatos'.

And then giving that same person a huge sack of potatos as a going away present.

It's for giving someone a dog toy for their birthday.

It's for throwing people in trash cans on their birthday.

It's for trying to kill Dr. Beat.

It's for calling your band director a hilbilly in front of the whole class.

Because his ringtone is the Dukes of Hazzard theme.

It's for trying to get the movie Band Camp banned.

It's for banning Jolts from the band room, but smuggling them in, anyway.

It's watching Rent with all your friends.

Along with the Little Mermaid, just so we can sing the songs.

It's for laser pointers and glow sticks.

It's for finger stars.

It's for breaking the tongs at the banquet.

It's for asking what your band director was doing at the banquet.

It's for chocolate covered marshmallows.

It's for watching the band slideshow.

And being called up to get your letter first.

It's for a different hat every day.

It's for showing up with a shirt from the rival school just to bug people.

It's for the biggest gangsta being the best singer.

It's for hanging out with the hardcore people.

It's for skekos.

And the band family tree!!!

It's for divorces,

marriages,

and parents.

If you catch my drift.

It's for obsessions.

It's for the Upperstate competition.

It's for being excited about seeing a marching band for the first time in your life.

It's for the first day of band.

And being lost for over an hour on that day.

It's for muttering about how awful people did with the Beatles shows.

It's for rudely playing one of your ringtones during halftime, when you realized that the other band was playing your ring tone.

It's for pre competition massages.

It's for basics for an hour.

It's for screaming contests.

It's for duck- walking.

It's for the sprinklers coming on during a practice, and running through them like spazzes.

It's for you fear of your instructor.

It's for mourning over the guy who quit.

It's for inter- band dating.

It's for the fisherman's handshake and "SPAZ!"

It's for Charlie Brown.

It's for chocolate withdrawal.

And most of all...

Band is for music,

family,

and friends! 


	3. Getting Locked in a Closet

"It's attacking all the guys with glitter hairspray."

Victoria, our only picollo, is a bit hyper active and excitable. She likes to stop at the CVS on the way to the school for competitions, and pick up cans of glitter hairspray. Of course, the girls are happy to wear the hairspray, and most of the guys are, too. But, of course, sometimes, there are a few guys that need... persiasion. By persuasion, I mean- We chase them down the hall until we can pin them to a wall while Victoria or some other girl sprays them. Then we have shiny hair while we march.

"It's the woodwinds sleepover in which you stay up until 5 am, only to wake up at 7 for practice."

The woodwinds section is crazy, and every year before Upper State, all the girls in the band go to one of the woodwind's house for a sleepover. This season, it was Savanah's turn to play hostess. In her huge den, there was a gigantic tv, piles of movies, a bucket of chocolate, 50 million bags of chips, and a ton of other random junk foods. We ate so much sugar that none of us slept until 5 am, but then we remembered that Upper State was that day, and that we had to get to the school by 7 am for a long practice. Whoops.

"It's for hearing a La Chucharacha ringtone nonstop."

At the sleepover, one color guard, Lindsay, had someone who REALLY wanted to talk to her on the phone. And her ringtone was a very loud, obnoxious, version of La Chucharacha. Her phone was ringing off the hook ALL NIGHT and ALL MORNING. None of the girls can stand that song anymore.

"It's for an annoying saxophone playing it over and over just to bug you."

Vince, our only rookie saxophone and the second youngest person in the band, (Second only to me.), kept playing La Chucharacha to us whenever he walked by with his sax. He is a brat.

"It's for seeing how many people you can cram into a size 56 uniform. (The answer is 4, by the way.)"

When we were getting our uniforms, the biggest one was a size 56, and that thing was HUGE!!! (No offence if someone here wears a size 56.) We decided to find out how many people could fit into it, so we got some of our smallest people. Charlie, Rebecca, Courtney, and Sarah could all fit, and we could still zip up the jacket!

"It's for cramming 5 flutes, 2 clarinets, and 4 saxes, along with 11 stands into a 5 foot by 6 foot hallway."

Sometimes our band director only cares about the brass section. During a sectionals practice, they got to practice in the auditorium, color guard was outside in the cold, and percussion was in the boys bathroom practicing. (Yes, the girl drummers were in there too.), and my lovely little woodwinds section was crammed into a 5 foot by 6 foot hall way thingy. There were 5 flutes (Which is like 10 people being there.), 2 clarinets, (And one of our clarinets is a BIG boy.), and four saxes, (And they decided to march around in circles while playing, because saxes are just like that.), along with 11 stands, it got pretty crowded.

"It's for evil instructors."

I'm the youngest band member, so my woodwind instructor decided to pick on ME. I would be marching along, doing just fine, on step and everything, and Angela, the instructor, would sneak up behind me and scream in my ear, "LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!", causing me to get horribly off step, and she would walk away laughing. I am extremley scared of Angela. I saw her at the store once and hid in the bathroom until Mom took me home.

"It's for going to dinner before games...

And buying the kid's meal, just because you're the only person in band that is still allowed to have it."

On game nights, we have to be at the school getting ready by 6:00. I'm still in middle school, so after school on Fridays, I take the bus to the school I march with and some of my friends will wait for me there. Then we'll go across the street to the Taco Bell, Acropolis, Cantana, McDonalds, or Market Square Deli. Once, at Market Square Deli, I noticed that 12 years olds could have the kid's meal, and since I was the only 12 year old in the band, and because the kid's meal came with a cookie, I got the kid's meal. And it was gooood!

"It's for putting fake names on the name sheet on the bus, just to confuse the chaperone."

Some people will put things like "Thing 1" "Thing 2" (Our twins), "Yodels", (one of our tubas), "The White Rabbit" "Squeeky" and of course, the switching names trick. Vance would put Vince, Vince would put Lance, and Lance would put Vance.

"It's Starbursts."

At football games, the only thing I eat are Starbursts.

"It's for launching your foot joint of your flute into the mud."

In the early days of band, when I was stupid, I was swinging my flute around my the head joint, and the foot joint went flying across the practice field, almost hit Angela, and it got stuck in the mud.

"It's for crying when you find out that that broke it."

Self explanitory. Sad times.

"It's for getting close to tears during every band class that your poor flute is in the shop."

Another self explanitory. Once I went to the bathroom and cryed. I know, I like my flute too much.

"It's for arguments with the cross country team about whether or not band is a sport."

Some of the people at my school are on the cross country team, and we always get into fight fights during Literature about whether band is a sport or not. I say it TOTALLY is.

"It's for making fun of the announcers."

How come all the football games we go to sound like the announcer's on crack?  
It's for playing "Laffy Taffy" during games, when you really aren't allowed to."

Vince the annoying sax taught us how to play Laffy Taffy, and we'll randomly at the same time start playing it at games, even though it makes the director mad.

"It's for nicknames."

Yodels. Colonel. Dragon. Thing 1. Thing 2. White Rabbit. Munchkin. Charlie Brown. Mini- Karen. Emo Honey Jar. I still need a nickname.

"It's for paper plate awards."

Our leadership council gives out unique awards written on paper plates to every one. Andrew got "Most Likely to total his car." I got "Best Cow Hat".

"And getting locked in a closet with you 2 best friends"  
"Then having your band director find you there an hour later, after practice."

My friends Katie and Josh, were going out, but Katie wasn't too happy with it. So we took Josh into the percussion storage closet too break it to him without everyone hearing him. While we were talking, Hassan opened the door, and said, "Oh. You're busy. Bye." And he left the closet. Then our Drum Major opened the door and said, "Safe sex." and walked out. When she closed the door, I heard a click. I had kind of guessed what happened. I went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. After practice, the director, Ladd, came in to put away some stuff and found us there and made us go home. Good times.

A/N- Sorry, but I didn't finish all of them. This is just a long chapter. I'll finish them in upcoming chapters. 


	4. Stories Continued

It's for monkeys named Joey.- 

Some kid gave the director a stuffed monkey named Joey from Build a Bear Workshop, and someone always takes Joey home on weekends and takes care of him. Joey is one of our band's mascots.

_And giraffes named Rufus._

Our drum major had a Burger King toy. And it was a wind- up giraffe. We named him Rufus. He stood on her podium at competition. He was our OTHER mascot.

_It's for wearing your pajamas to early practices._

When we have early practices, they are EARLY. Like, 7:00 AM. No one is ever really awake then, so everyone just wears their pj's to prctice.

_And giving the flutes energy drinks._

Have you ever heard of an energy drink called Jolt? NEVER givea Jolt to a flute player. We're already hyperactive, we do not need more caffeine in our systems. Nothing is worse than a flute player on a sugar rush. We used to drink them before football games, then crash at halftime. The director hated it, so he banned them from the band room. (We sneak them in anyway.)

_It's for setting off the school's fire alarm system._

_And their security alarm._

I take full responsibility for the security alarm. And the fire alarm. I was using a match to burn the ends of my shoelaces so they would stop fraying, and the fire alarm went off, and then I ignored the sign that said, "DO NOT ENTER" on a door and entered. The cops came and questioned me.

_And marching with the high school when you're still in 7th grade. (GO ME!!!)_

YAY! GO ME!!! I rock.

_It's for driving your non- band friends nuts with nonstop band talk._

We all know what this is like. "Once in band..." "Yesterday in band" "WE HAD SO MUCH FUN AT BAND PRACTICE YESTERDAY!" "Ban rocks." "Band this" "Band that" "I'm hurting after band." "This one kid I know from band..." Yup. So me.

_It's for faking during your solo._

Oh, this was bad. Stupid Mr. Ladd gave me a solo. And I couldn't play it. At all. So during competition, I just faked it. No one could have heard it, anyway.

_It's for dancing to 'My Girl', 'Thriller', 'Chain Hang Low', and 'White and Nerdy'._

Ladd gives us an hour and a half of free time before competition, so someone always brings a cd and puts it in the radio and dances. So much fun.

_It's hugging competitions._

Me and this girl named Sally have contests to see which of us can hug 100 people first. I usually lose, even though I resort to hugging random people that I've never seen before.

_It's tripping over every rock._

The practice field sucks and I'm a klutz.

_It's for making weekly petitions to get a real practice field._

_And not getting one after 3 years of that._

EVERY WEEK! Our practice field is really just a nice parent's backyard. The school didn't ever give us a field. A family was just nice enough to loan out their backyard! So unfair!

_It's dancing to the percussion cadance._

Our cadance is the Green Acres theme song. It is very, very catchy, and we can't help but dance.

_It's for the adrenaline you feel while going through a run- through._

Best feeling in the world. No other way to put it.

_It's straightening all the guys' hair._

They're WILLING to have it straightened! They LINE UP to do it!

_It's finding out that the boy that dresses up as Snoopy for a prop is older than you._

_Even though you thought he was 7._

YEAH! I went up to him, bent down, and said, "And how old are you?" really sweetly, and he's like, all deep voiced when he says"14." I wasn't even 13 at the time!He was SHORT!

_It's the guy who always wears his ROTC uniform to games._

Yeah, he's weird. I never really figured him out.

_It's winning Silver Grand Champions after your first competition EVER._

Correction. THAT is the best feeling in the world. The screaming. The clapping. The wave. The singing. The running out onto the field.


	5. Bandism '07 Season

A/N- I'm really bad about not finishing stories. I admit it. I'm horrible. Anyway, a whole new band season has passed!!!! WHOOO!!!!!!! Anyway, a lot happened that season, so I'm going to make MORE bandisms! WHOHOO!!!

Band is being late to practice because you got stuck in funeral traffic at 9 in the morning.

Band is finally not being last to get on the bus, because you're in eighth grade now!

Band is fitting in the band lockers. The small ones.

Band is that hateful little timpani player that no one likes.

Band is dancing to loud music in the auditorium during lunch at band camp.

Band is the number 69.

Band is explaining the number 69 to a very naive saxophone player.

Band is big baby clubs.

Band is not being able to fit said baby club in your mouth.

Band is using all of Taco Bell's quarters on fake monster tattoos.

Band is having your meanest instructor compliment you on your marching.

Band is memorizing your parade music in one practice.

Band is having nothing batter to do at said practice, and playing Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Band is counting.

But only counting even numbers.

Band is randomly screaming the number five.

Band is- which acquires your nickname- Five.

A/N- here I will not say Band is before everything.

Nicknames still, like Quiggles, Five, Deb, Shadow, and Green Smurf.

For convincing your friends to join band.

For a heartwarming shoutout from one of last years' seniors.

For playing for the kids in the Children's Hospital before the Christmas Parade.

For your mascot, Joey, losing an eye.

For secret graduation books.

For seniors.

And their yummy senior cake.

For getting the back seats on the bus.

And wearing monster masks on the way home from competition.

For stealing the trophy after competition, and running with it.

For iPods.

For hacky sack.

For Tops.

For that girl who is always reading.

For sitting on the stage at the banquet, where I'm not supposed to be.

For knocking my water over on the band director's shoe.

For saying the tuba player looked like a girl last year.

For giving the snare drum an eyeliner mustache.

For the White Weenies.

For breaking your flute in many creative ways 14 times over the course of a season.

For poking a sax in the eye with your flute.

For abuse. xD

For the band logo.

For seeing your friends at football games.

For marching straight through a football player and cheerleader making out.

For making the next band slideshow.

For being most likely to break a flute.

For idiotic colorguards.

And that one going into the Marines.

For Mrs. George being GONE FOR GOOD!

For the band director making his theatre debut.

For making a choice.


	6. 07 Bandism Explanation

_Band is being late to practice because you got stuck in funeral traffic at 9 in the morning._

Before Upper State, our mellophone, Kentucky, was late. We were all really mad, till he showed up, saying "Sorry, I was on the way here, but I got stuck in funeral traffic."

_Band is finally not being last to get on the bus, because you're in eighth grade now!_

Last year, I was in 7th grade, and we get on the bus according to seniority, so I was always last. But now I'm in 8th grade, so I'm ALMOST last!

_Band is fitting in the band lockers. The small ones._

There's a new girl in pit this year, Valerie. That girl is TINY! Anyway, everyday at band camp, she'd curl up into one of the small lockers and take a nap.

_Band is that hateful little timpani player that no one likes._

Oran. He came in, and cheated on the saxophone player that everyone loves, made fun of everyone, damaged the drums, showed up late just so he wouldn't have to move equipment, and went to the mall during upper state.

_Band is dancing to loud music in the auditorium during lunch at band camp._

At band camp, we ate lunch, but still had plenty of time left, so we'd head for the auditorium with a boom box and dance and sing and play tag.

_Band is the number 69._

Yeah...

_Band is explaining the number 69 to a very naive saxophone player._

Our instructor had us doing breathing exercises. We had to breathe in for one count, and our for 69. Most of us couldn't do it, but Sally could. She said , "I did the whole 69, but now I need a water break!" When we laughed hysterically, she looked around and said, "What?"

_Band is big baby clubs._

We were at Acropolis before a game, and Sally ordered the baby club. This huge sub came out. "I thought this was the baby club!" she said. "This is the baby club", said the waitress. "That's a BIG BABY!"

_Band is not being able to fit said baby club in your mouth._

Sally couldn't fit it in her mouth. She kept trying, but it looked slightly wrong.

_Band is using all of Taco Bell's quarters on fake monster tattoos._

At Taco Bell, you can buy those fake tattoos with monsters on them. We were there before a game, and kept buying them. We used all our quarters, so we asked the Taco Bell lady to keep making change. We used all their quarters, and they made us leave.

_Band is having your meanest instructor compliment you on your marching._

I was just marching along, and Angela the Evil Instructor came up. "Jules," she said, "I'm impressed. You're almost competent this year." Then, at the banquet, she said, "Your marching this year was almost adequate." From Angela, that's a compliment.

_Band is memorizing your parade music in one practice._

We have practice just to memorize our music, and woodwinds are AMAZING!

Band is having nothing batter to do at said practice, and playing Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean.

I carry my music everywhere, and after that first practice, we had 4 more. So we pulled out mty school music, and were playing it. Then we played our show. Then we played last year's show. Then we played our region band audition pieces. Then we marched down the hall.

Band is counting.

We count the beats while marching.

But only counting even numbers.

But I refuse to count odd numbers. So I count only the even numbers really loud.

Band is randomly screaming the number five

I forgot to start counting once, so I started at five, which I SCREAMED. Then, I realized tha wasn't even, so I stopped before I could mess up anymore.

Band is- which acquires your nickname- Five.

So now my nickname is Five.

Nicknames still, like Quiggles, Five, Deb, Shadow, and Green Smurf.

Then there are nicknames. Don'tcha love them?

For convincing your friends to join band.

Brittney, Lydia, Carly, and Taylor are all joining for next season.

For a heartwarming shoutout from one of last years' seniors.

We were at competition, waiting to go on, and we heard a shout out- "GOOSES! It's good to be back. I'm watching you!" I could hear everyone all over the wield whispering, "KAREN!"

For playing for the kids in the Children's Hospital before the Christmas Parade.

At the parade, there was a float for the Children's Hospital, and there were kids all over. These 2 boys came up and asked us to play, and even though we weren't supposed to, we played our show, Jingle Bells, Angels We Have Heard on High, The Pink Panther, and a bunch of other stuff.

For your mascot, Joey, losing an eye.

No one knows how, but Joey, our mascot, is missing an eye!

For secret graduation books.

One of our seniors is one of my best friends, so I made her a kind of band yearbook, where everyone had a page and everyone signed it and there were tons of pictures and stuff.

For seniors.

I'll miss you all!

And their yummy senior cake.

Someone made a cake with all the senior's names on it, and it was GOOOOOD!!!!!

For getting the back seats on the bus.

Almost all this year, I got to sit at the back!

And wearing monster masks on the way home from competition.

Someone brought a box of masks, and we put them all and stared at people outside.

For stealing the trophy after competition, and running with it.

We won second place, so I grabbed the trophy and ran with it to the bus and wouldn't let it go till we got home.

For iPods.

Life savers on those long, boring rides.

For hacky sack.

I suck at hacky sack, but it's so much fun!

For Tops.

You know that game, where you have to jump? The whole band was playing it once, in a big circle.

For that girl who is always reading.

Every band has one.

For sitting on the stage at the banquet, where I'm not supposed to be.

I wanted to sit with my friend, but there were no places with 2 seats left, so we sat on the stage.

For knocking my water over on the band director's shoe.

We ate on the stage, and I had a cup of water up there and the director was talking, and I knocked it onto his shoe.

For saying the tuba player looked like a girl last year.

We were looking at a photo album of band pictures, and there were some from last year. Britni, one of the guards saw a tuba with long hair, and said, "We had a girl tuba?" I looked where she was pointing, slapped her on the back of the head, and said, "That's KC, Britni." KC is a guy.

For giving the snare drum an eyeliner mustache.

He's black, and a regular pen wouldn't show up.

For the White Weenies.

A "gang" that some people formed. (Not a real gang, of course!)

For breaking your flute in many creative ways 14 times over the course of a season.

I really need to work on instrument safety.

For poking a sax in the eye with your flute.

She was in my way!!!

For abuse. xD

Neda, the sax I poked, was on of my best friends. But we were always hitting each other. We always screamed "ABUSE!!"

For the band logo.

Designed by Oran. Only good thing he ever did.

For seeing your friends at football games.

They actually came! To see ME!

For marching straight through a football player and cheerleader making out

We were marching on, and they wouldn't move.

For making the next band slideshow.

I'm already hard at work on it.

For being most likely to break a flute.

MY award of the year. Paper Plate Awards. Gotta love em.

For idiotic colorguards.

Honestly, our guards, as a rule, are IDIOTS!

And that one going into the Marines.

The smartest colorguard, Shanai, is going to the marines next year. I don't want her to go.

For Mrs. George being GONE FOR GOOD!

Mrs. George is the evil mother of one of the seniors. She never leaves! But her daughter's graduating this year, so Mrs. George will be GONE!!!

For the band director making his theatre debut.

Our slightly gay guard instructor is directing a play, and is forcing the director to act in it and make his theatre debut. I want to see it. This ought to be good.

For making a choice.

Our band director's favorite speech is his "Make a Choice" speech. Where he talks about how we need to make a choice about how we're going to go. It's rather inspiring, and it's my new motto.


End file.
